Domino
'"Domino"' by ''Jessie J ''is featured on the Wii U version of [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]] and on Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a multicolored jacket (yellow, pink, blue) over a short blue tee, multicolored shorts in the same colors, pink and blue tights and pink sneakers. She has long, purple hair tied in a pony tail. Background Rectangular shapes that turn out to be domino pieces that move out with the rhythm of the music. Their color changes to green, yellow and pink. Gold Moves There are 3''' Gold Moves 'in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: '''Raise your right arm while resting your left arm by your hips. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your arms down while looking to the sky. Domino Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Domino Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Captions ''Domino ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * I Feel Crazy * Rock My World Trivia *This is the second Jessie J song, with [[Price Tag|''Price Tag]] being the first and'' Wild being the third. Jessie J is also featured in Just Dance 2015 with the song [[Bang Bang|''Bang Bang]] which features Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande, making that her fourth song. * This is the only of her songs in which she is the only person credited. *The word "da*n" is censored from the song for obvious reasons. However "take me down" & "dirty dancing in the moonlight" aren't; the former refers to engaging in sexual activities. *The second time "Take me down like I'm a domino" is said, in the lyrics, "take me down" and "like I'm a domino" are separated into two different lines, even though whenever else it was said, those two lines were one full line. *The very last lyric line, "Take me down like I'm a domino", is very slowly highlighted when it reaches to the word "down", and then stops and the line disappears soon after. This was fixed in Just Dance Now. *This is the only Jessie J song so far to not feature another artist (''Price Tag'' features B.o.B., ''Wild'' features Big Sean and ''Bang Bang'', Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj) * The song has a caption named "Rock My World", which, coincidentally enough, is a lyric of the song. *This song is exclusive to the Wii U, although it makes an appearance in Just Dance Now. * Her tongue can be clearly seen. * There is a glitch whenever the song is present in a Just Sweat mode; whenever the player plays the song, no calories will be counted for. The sweat bar on the top will still be taken in account, however. This is the same case with the other two Wii U exclusives. * In Just Dance Now, Take me down like I'm a domino ''is separated into two lines (after ''down). Gallery dominobkg2.png dominobkg3.png dominojustdance4.jpg|Domino jd4domino.jpg Domino.jpg dominobkg.png DominoShape1.png|Domino as it appears in the menu Domino EX.png|The Dancer Domino Pictograms.png|Pictograms lyricsdontend.png|Lyric Error at the end Domino Coach.png|The Dancer dominomenu.png Dominoinactive.png Dominoactive.png Videos File:Jessie_J_-_Domino File:Domino - Jessie J - Just Dance 4 (Wii U) File:Domino Just Dance Now 5* Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with censored words Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with glitches